


Brendon the Fairy Godmother & The Hopeless Case.

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is a Fairy Godmother, Fairy Godmother!AU, I guess you could say that Gerard is Cinderella, M/M, Multi, adding more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story. In this story you have a Cinderella-esque loser. This loser has a brother. One day, the loser wakes up at 4:30 AM ready to start his day when he notices there's a dude in their room. This dude is Brendon Urie and he's a Fairy Godmother. His mission? To get Gerard (the loser) and his brother away from their step-family. Oh, and to help Gerard find his True Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and I'm taking a trip that's a 30 hour roundtrip bc cars. Also I have no idea where this is going. I'm so so sorry.

Of all the things Brendon was sure of, the thing he was most sure of was that Anne from the Agency purposely gave him hopeless cases so that he would fail. He could tell that Anne didn’t really like him. The last time someone had a case like this was Nana Bumpkin, and she had already been off her rocker then. 

Nana Bumpkin was the most famous Fairy Godmother _ever._ She was Cinderella’s fifth FG and the only one who was able to save her. Cinderella’s file had been labelled _hopeless_ before Nana Bumpkin volunteered to be her FG. Only serious cases get FG’s and to be labelled _hopeless_ was bad news. Brendon is now twenty years old and a recently named FG. He’s only ever had two cases before and he now has a hopeless case. His name was Gerard Way and he had two months to get him and his brother away from his step family and help him find his True Love.


	2. Chapter One

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_ Gerard fumbled around with the alarm and hoped to god whatever fell off his bed stand wasn’t worth much money. “Ugh, _Miiiikeeey_ did you make coffee yet?” He called out to the figure sitting at the desk.

Unfortunately it wasn’t Mikey who turned around. Instead, it was a guy who looked like he recently smashed into a wall lip-first. That's when the realization that Gerard was wearing Batman boxers and a three sizes too big Queen shirt with mustard stains set in.

"AHHHH! Don't look at me!" Gerard shouted while diving under the (Star Wars) sheets.

Wall Smash Guy just laughed. Gerard stuck his head out from under the cover and indignantly told him, "Don't laugh at me. I deal with that crap every day. I don't need it from a stranger in my bedroom at..." he look at the alarm on his bed stand, "At 4:32 AM too. And on a more awkward note, why are you in my bedroom at 4:32 AM?"

Wall Smash Guy stood up, "Well, Gerard, my name is Brendon and I work for the Fairy and Familiar Assistance Agency. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for Gerard to take and put it on his side when Gerard just stared angrily, "I'm a recently assigned Fairy Godmother- at the Agency they just call us FG's by the way- and I've recently been assigned to your case."

Gerard merely gaped at him. Brendon sighs.

"Are you shitting me?! What did you do to my brother? If you want money, we don't have any. My brother and I live in a granny unit for fuck's sake. The Castex's have a safe in their house, I don't know the combination, I'm sorry, please don't hurt my broth-" Brendon snapped his fingers and Gerard went silent.

"I'm not here to hurt you- or your brother- Gerard. Or take your step-family's money. I'm here to help you. And by extension your brother. I'm here to get you away from your family and help you find your True Love." He sighs and continues, "Did you know your file has _hopeless_ written on it? HOPELESS! And they gave me two months! Two! Honey, no offense but I need at least six months. To get you away from the Castex family alone!" Brendon tugged at his head and then straightened up. 

He snapped his fingers again and Gerard started spluttering, "Bu- but how? Th-this is ridiculous! How? Why?"

And when Mikey finally came in it was utter chaos.

"Gerard, are you up-" Mikey looked up from the newspaper he was holding and dropped it.

"Gerard who the fuck is this?"

"I don't know!" Gerard wailed, "He was here when I woke up and he keeps mentioning some agency and the Castex and he says his name is Brendon and I'm not wearing pants!"

Mikey just stared.

"Hi, I'm Brendon, it's nice to meet you. Your brother's FG. The Fairy and Familiar Assistance Agency sent me to get you two away from your step-family and find his True Love. In two months." He grinned and held out his hand.

"Um... well wow. That's oddly specific. Hi, I'm Mikey." Mikey shook his hand.

"How do you know he's not some mass murderer who's never been caught?!" Gerard wailed and Brendon was beginning to notice why most FG's gave up on him before even revealing themselves to him.

"Can a mass murderer do this?" Brendon mumbled a few words of magic and Gerard's hair was suddenly shorter and blonder.

Gerard frowned, "Why does my neck feel colder all of a sudden?"

"Look in a mirror, dumbass." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Okay, assuming you," Gerard glared (or attempted to) menacingly, "Actually are a Fairy Godmother, why in the world would _I_ get a _Fairy Godmother_ who is a _man?_ More importantly _why do I need a Fairy Godmother?"_


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gets shit done (using magic but whatev.)

Brendon hated high school. Of course, when he still went to high school he didn't know he was magic and was also a devout Mormon. But all the same, he was the lame kid who wore glasses, had his mom cut his hair, and give him notes with his lunch every morning. Of course, because he was a total loser, he had straight A's and was bullied by Neanderthals.

So of course he had to go back to high school.

Luckily, this time, he was ten times cooler than when he went to high school. He also knew magic and already knew all of the subjects. Hell yeah, he was going to _own_ these next two months.

Except for the part where Mikey and Gerard were total losers. But no matter, he could fix this!

Brendon took a deep breath, "Okay, Way brothers, you're getting an upgrade today."

"Why? I look fine!" Gerard protested.

"Gerard, half of your clothes are two sizes too big or have weird stains. Or they haven't been washed in three months." Mikey argued, "I have hair straightener burns on my hands and on my neck. If anyone needs a friggin' makeover, it's us."

 _I like this kid,_ Brendon thought.

"Gerard? I need your interests and hobbies written down on paper. I'm gonna work with Mikey for a while." Brendon turned to face Mikey, "Okay kid, work with me. Tell me you like things that don't make you lunch meat for Neanderthals."

~

"At last! I've done the semi-impossible! I, Brendon Urie, a Fairy Godmother, have made the Way brothers attractive." Brendon dramatically fanned himself, "Oh! I deserve a Presidential award!"

Gerard pouted, "I don't get it, why do I have to be a red head? Also why'd you have to throw away my Queen shirts? And my Bowie ones too?"

"Gee, half of your shirts were Queen or Bowie. The rest were D&D, Star Wars, or some cheesy horror movie from the 80's."

"That's not true! I had a few Metallica and Maiden shirts. I think?"

"Way brothers." Brendon took a deep breath, " I've already magic'ed all of your chores. It's 7:30 now. If we leave now we still have time for Starbucks."

"We walking?" Mikey asked.

"Actually do any of you have a bike? It can be an old one or whatever but I can get us a ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the heck knows anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd :/ (*cough*but betas are welcome*cough*)


End file.
